Windfall
by Arlia Eien
Summary: /Traduction autorisée d'une fic d'Akuma YAOI/ Heero trouve quelque chose qui ne quitte pas son esprit de la journée entière...


**Titre :** Windfall

**Disclaimer :** Ceci est un travail d'amateur et n'a pas pour but d'intenter aux droits de Sunrise, Sotsu Agency, Asahi TV et Bandai Visuals.

**Bétalecté par :** ShenLong -câlin-

**Couple :** 2x1

**Rating :** PG-13

**Attention :** Drame (pas pour les g-boys eux-mêmes)

**Résumé :** Heero trouve quelque chose qui ne quitte pas son esprit de la journée entière.

**Note d'Akuma :** Pour mon bébé chat dont la couleur des yeux restera inconnue pour toujours.

* * *

**Windfall - Aubaine**

* * *

C'était le matin, mais comme l'année commençait à peine et qu'il était cinq heures du matin, le jour était encore aussi sombre que la nuit. Alors que la majeure partie des gens étaient encore au lit à dormir, Heero Yuy était lui déjà debout. Il enfila un pull à col roulé vert et ajouta un chandail noir ainsi qu'un pantalon de sport. Il était sur le point de quitter la chambre quand la grosse bosse bougea dans le lit découvrant une tête pourvu de cheveux châtains désordonnés.

« Heero, il pleut pour l'amour de Dieu ! » Murmura Duo Maxwell toujours recouvert par la masse importante de couvertures. « Pourquoi tu n'annules pas ton jogging matinal pour une fois ? »

« J'utiliserai un manteau de pluie alors. »

Duo marmonna quelque chose à propos d'un soldat parfait de sa connaissance et de son foutu entraînement puis se rendormit.

Heero jeta un regard affectueux à son amant avant de quitter l'appartement qu'ils partageaient.

La pluie était assez forte alors Heero enfila l'imperméable et courut doucement. Il venait juste de dépasser le coin de leur immeuble qu'il entendit un faible miaulement au milieu du bruit de l'eau qui tombait.

Là, dans la rue, juste en face de lui, il y avait une toute petite boule noire. Quand il approcha le tas, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un être vivant. Avec surprise et incrédibilité, Heero stoppa sa course et se pencha pour observer le tas. C'était plus petit qu'un poing mais les sons produits étaient assez perçants pour surpasser le bruit des gouttes de pluie.

C'était un chaton nouveau-né. Son corps était recouvert d'une mince fourrure noire, ses yeux étaient eux toujours clos. Il était trempé et tremblotant.

Comment un chaton pouvait-il venir au milieu de la rue ? Tout seul ? Où était sa mère ? Se demandait Heero en regardant aux alentours, mais il ne vit aucun autre être vivant excepté lui-même et le chaton miaulant. Que pouvait-il faire ?

Heero était perplexe, et ne quittait pas des yeux le chaton en face de lui. Sa mère l'avait-elle laissé ici, pour le ramasser une fois qu'elle aurait fini de déplacer ses frères et sœurs ? Il était vraiment minuscule, détrempé, et tremblotant. Avec la pluie qui continuait à se déverser sur lui, Heero savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Mais s'il le déplaçait ou prenait le chaton, sa mère arriverait-elle à le retrouver ?

Ne sachant presque rien à propos des habitudes des chats, et en sachant encore moins sur la manière de s'occuper d'un chaton nouveau-né, Heero décida de se contenter de déplacer le petit tas trempé jusqu'au coin de la rue où il ne serait pas écrasé. Il jeta un œil aux alentours et attrapa d'un sac en plastique qui traînait, bricolant une sorte de tente pour le petit chaton.

Plus aucune autre idée ne venant, Heero fixa le chaton un petit moment avant qu'il ne le laisser à son sort. Le petit miaulement affaibli qui suivit lui déchira le cœur, Heero espérait que la mère reviendrait et sauverait le chaton. Bien qu'il ne sache rien des chats, il ne savait en revanche que trop bien qu'une petite chose affaiblie comme ce chaton ne survivrait pas à une telle pluie.

Il voulait l'aider, vraiment, mais que savait-il des chatons nouveau-nés ? S'il le ramassait, que devrait-il faire ensuite ? Il ne savait rien sur la façon de le nourrir, de le réchauffer et comment il pourrait lui permettre de survivre sans sa mère.

Il ne savait rien. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour le chaton. Essayait de se convaincre Heero en poursuivant sa course matinale.

Il revint à son appartement de l'autre côté de la rue donc il n'avait pas dépassé l'endroit où il avait déposé le chaton, mais bizarrement, le petit miaulement résonnait dans sa tête, s'y répercutant comme un écho. Heero ne put le faire sortir de sa tête durant tout son trajet jusqu'à l'ascenseur puis vers son appartement.

Oh, Duo lui couvrant le corps de baisers et le mordillant tout en les glissant dans le lit pour pratiquer un sport matinal tout à fait différent réussirent à lui faire oublier momentanément tout cela. Mais quand l'impression de plénitude cessa, le malheureux miaulement envahit de nouveau l'esprit de Heero.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure depuis qu'il avait découvert le chaton, se rappela-t-il. Le petit chat avait déjà été sauvé par sa mère ou bien... Heero ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas pensé à cet aboutissement ci. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il était presque certain de ce qu'il était advenu du nouveau-né.

Heero quitta le lit à contrecœur et se dirigea rapidement vers la douche. Bien qu'il ait construit une tente de fortune au chaton, le Japonais savait qu'il ne l'avait pas réellement aidé. Un léger souffle d'air avait très bien pu soulever et envoyer la faible protection au loin.

Essayant d'arrêter de penser au petit chat, Heero se tourna vers le pommeau de douche et laissa l'eau chaude couler librement sur lui. Malheureusement, le bruit de l'eau dégringolant sur le carreau ne fit que lui renvoyer l'image du petit chaton glacé. Un chaton qui venait juste de naître. Il était si petit, et si froid, martelé par les trombes d'eau, beaucoup plus lourd qu'il aurait du l'être. Et on l'avait laissé là sous la pluie pendant plus d'une heure.

« Heero, ça va faire une demi-heure ! Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ? Tu vas être en retard à ta réunion ! » Dit Duo en martelant la porte de la salle de bain.

Heero sursauta et réalisa qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées au point de perdre pied avec la réalité. Il se maudit lui-même en réalisant également qu'il ne lui restait que quarante minutes à peine pour arriver au bureau à l'heure. Rapidement, il se savonna et se sécha, ainsi il ne lui fallu pas cinq minutes pour clôturer sa douche.

A la sortie, Duo l'arrêta en le regardant d'un air accusateur. « Tu ne te branlais pas quand même ? »

« Bien sûr que non. » Heero était certain que sa voix était aussi calme qu'habituellement, mais à la façon dont souriait son compagnon il comprit qu'il n'avait pas pu se retenir de piquer un fard.

« Bon, je sais que tu as une réunion alors tu n'as pas besoin de m'attendre. J'irai au travail par mes propres moyens. » Ensuite Duo lui donna un long baiser passionné avant de lui lancer d'un ton nonchalant « Passe une bonne journée ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Heero portait ses habits de bureau et sortait sa voiture hors de leur garage. La forte pluie avait maintenant pris la forme d'une légère bruine. Même si le Japonais avait choisi la rue dans laquelle il avait trouvé le chaton nouveau-né sans hésiter, et qu'il avait retrouvé de son regard perçant une certaine tente improvisée sur le bord de la rue où il avait déposé le chaton, malgré tout cela, il ne parvenait pas à déterminer si le petit chat était encore dessous ou pas.

Heero se sentait déchiré intérieurement et ne savait plus que faire. Une partie de lui lui disait d'appuyer sur la pédale de l'accélérateur et de foncer au bureau. La mère du chaton était certainement revenue et avait emmené son petit. Mais une autre partie de lui le poussait à s'arrêter et à vérifier. Le chaton était peut-être toujours sous la tente.

D'un autre côté son instinct de soldat lui soufflait que même si le chaton était toujours sous la tente il était inutile de vérifier : il n'avait pas pu survivre à la pluie torrentielle.

Cependant, son côté humain continuait à résister : il n'était pas un expert en chat. Le nouveau-né pouvait très bien être toujours de ce monde. Mais par contre il n'aurait plus aucune chance de rester en vie si Heero l'abandonnait une nouvelle fois.

Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire, lui signifia très clairement et avec force son côté pratique on ne peut plus égoïste, le petit chat avait été laissé beaucoup trop longtemps sous la pluie.

Mais peut-être que la tente l'avait protégé, opposa optimiste son autre côté un peu naïvement, il y avait forcément quelque chose qu'il puisse faire.

Laisse tomber, lui criait son côté pratique.

Rebrousse chemin, lui signifiait son côté optimiste d'un ton sans appel.

Abandonne. On ne peut rien faire. Il n'y a pas de vétérinaire à proximité.

Rebrousse chemin. Il est peut-être encore en vie. Un de nos voisins doit bien s'y connaître en chat.

Laisse tomber enfin ! Il est mort !

Il faut rebrousser chemin. Est-ce qu'il faut encore laisser une ignorance égoïste répéter la même erreur qu'avec cette fillette et son chien ?

Avec un cri, Heero freina à fond avant de faire demi-tour brusquement. Il avait la chance incroyable qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres véhicules dans la rue, sa queue de poisson aurait à coup sûr déclenché un accident. En moins d'une minute, il était à genoux sur le bas côté, les mains tremblantes frôlant le sac plastique alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'attendait à trouver une fois le sac en plastique écarté. Il sut que c'était ce qu'il redoutait quand il vit le petit chaton nouveau-né étendu avec raideur, à cette constatation il sentit son cœur se casser en mille morceaux.

Trop tard.

Sa gorge devint soudainement sèche et ses yeux commencèrent à lui piquer. Quelques fourmis commençaient même à ramper sur le petit tas noir.

Il était arrivé trop tard. Il était…

Un très faible miaulement parvint à ses oreilles. Heero cligna rapidement des paupières.

…. Il bougeait.

Un autre miaulement, plus fort et les quatre petits membre fouettaient l'air, envoyant les fourmis au loin. Le petit chat laid et affaibli était toujours en vie.

Joie, soulagement, déculpabilisation, estime. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire les sentiments de Heero quand il ramassa le nouveau-né avec sa tente de fortune. Ne se laissant pas le temps de réfléchir à la portée de ses actes, il retourna jusqu'à son appartement. Il ne conduit que d'une seule main puisque le bébé chat occupait l'autre, la petite bête continua à miauler tout le long du court trajet.

Une fois qu'il fut arrivé chez lui, Heero s'aperçut que Duo était déjà parti. Ne sachant absolument pas ce qu'il devait faire ensuite, Heero fit ce qui lui parut le plus évident. Il alla nettoyer le petit chat dans l'évier avec de l'eau chaude, pour le débarrasser des fourmis qui étaient toujours sur lui ainsi que de la saleté, en faisant bien attention à maintenir la tête du chaton hors de l'eau.

Mais toute l'étendue de sa connaissance était là. Il savait qu'il devait réchauffer le chaton mais il ne savait pas quelle était la limite entre une douce chaleur et une trop forte chaleur pour le chaton nouveau-né. Heero était absolument certain qu'utiliser le sèche-cheveux de Duo n'était pas une bonne idée. Il fallait aussi qu'il le nourrisse avec quelque chose, mais quoi et comment ? Lui donner un peu de lait ? Et zut, Duo et lui n'avaient pas une seule goutte de lait. Ils buvaient tous deux du café noir (ou dans le cas de Heero du thé). Et même s'il avait du lait, comment nourrir le petit chaton qui n'était pas capable de mâcher ou d'avaler sa nourriture tout seul ?

Commençant à se sentir paniqué, Heero courut sur le palier et alla frapper à la porte d'un autre appartement sur sa droite. Il se souvenait qu'il s'agissait d'une mère célibataire.

Avec un bébé de huit mois.

Heero savait l'âge exact du bébé depuis que l'enfant était la raison la plus courante de l'interruption de leur sommeil ou leurs activités nocturnes. Oh, des gens ordinaires n'auraient pas eu de problèmes avec les épaisses cloisons des appartements mais des ex-pilotes de Gundam avec une ouie plus sensible que la normale l'entendait systématiquement.

La porte s'ouvrit sur la mère célibataire. « Oui ? »

« Désolé de vous déranger. » Dit nerveusement Heero « Mais j'ai trouvé ça… »

La mère laissa échapper une exclamation quand elle remarqua que la petite boule noire dans la main de Heero. Il n'y avait plus besoin d'explications. Elle saisit le chaton affaibli et le mit tout contre elle. Heero se trouva flanqué dehors en direction de son appartement avec l'ordre de trouver une petite boite, un vêtement pour faire une couverture au chaton et un petit bol.

Quand il revint dans l'appartement de la mère célibataire, le chaton avait été séché et nourri avec du lait. Heureusement qu'elle avait un bébé et donc du lait déjà prêt ainsi qu'une pipette pour donner son lait au chaton.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Heero était sur la route en direction du bureau. La mère lui avait promis de prendre soin du chaton jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne chez lui et le récupère. Heero se demandait comment il devrait annoncer à Duo qu'ils venaient juste d'avoir un bébé.

Il était déjà en retard pour sa réunion, mais Heero souriait malgré tout. Il avait décidé de dire à Duo qu'il allait bien.

C'était une journée très agréable finalement.

* * *

**Owari**

* * *

**Pour les reviews : **Si vous désirez laisser un mot (en anglais) à Akuma cette fanfiction est trouvable sur son pseudo est Akuma2x1 et l'histoire est sous le titre de Windfall.

**Pour la suite : **Il existe une séquelle à cette histoire (Mirage) trouvable aussi sur je la traduirai ultérieurement, si vous ne pouvez y résister vous pouvez toujours la lire en vo ;p


End file.
